NikeTube Shorts
NikeTube Shorts is a series of animated and live-action shorts by Nick De Leon. The comedy shorts are done entirely by Nick De Leon with little to no story due to being a variety. It's made numerous references to Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX, the website, Cleverbot, The Chronicles of Narnia, Not the Nine O'Clock News Mr. Bean, ''the 2012 Summer Olympics'' and a ROBLOX meme called "ROBLOX Gone Crazy by SegaMario. Episodes Main article: List of NikeTube Shorts episodes Characters Main article: List of NikeTube Shorts characters Comics A strip-comic version of NikeTube Shorts is to be introduced sometime this year. It will be serialized by NikeTube Publishing starting their line of comics with the video short, "Cupid's Big Day" to be redone for it's debut. This will also include releases of the comic strips in various formats and translations available in Spanish and Japanese, however the Japanese version of the comic strips will be reformated to the form of a manga for better reading. Spin-off Due to the large amounts of views from the NikeTube Short, "Mr. Bean Likes Trucking" a new show is being announced on August 1, 2012 of NikeTube Studios first spin-off. The storyline revolves around Mr. Bean enjoying his new life in Green Bay, Wisconsin with his new friend Nick De Leon. Like the real-life Nick De Leon, the animated Nick would go out on the town to use the internet searching for jobs, and working on a series similar to Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX but called "Armored Bot Norseman on MEGABRIX" The series is similar to it's sister show, NikeTube Shorts, accept that all the sketches would be put together in a full episode. Photo Gallery RobloxScreenShot07242012 191632239.jpg|Cannibalist Nick De Leon from "Mr. Bean Likes Trucking" Shammy.png|Artwork wrapped around the shammies in "Shammy: The Ultimate Sucky Towel" 309307_151907751623851_1700349551_n.png|Season 1 Titlecard Season 3 Titlecard.png|Season 3 Titlecard NikeTube Shorts Season 3 Poster.png|Season 3 Poster Trivia *Mr. Bean Likes Trucking is the most internationally popular NikeTube Short with 886 views from 91 countries. *Cupids Big Day, is the most translated NikeTube Short in 14 available languages, despite being only voiced over in English. Also in the same short, when Cupid says "See the fucking sash, this means I decide who falls in love" his voice over was bleeped when he said the f word as well as a censored alternative in the English captions. However the 13 other translations kept the f word uncensored. *The Gundam on ROBLOX franchise has references in two NikeTube Shorts as well as it's own NikeTube Short. The first reference was from "ROBLOX Gone Wild" when Lalah Sune and Char Aznable fail to act out Lalah's death from "The Battle of A Baoa Qu" from Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX and crashes their MAN-08 Elmeth and MS-14S Gelgoog into the Iron Cafe. Another reference is in "Mr. Bean Likes Trucking" when Mr. Bean, Nick De Leon, and Bean's teddy tip over the RX-78-2 Gundam at the 2012 London Olympics. "Zeta Gundam Abridged" is a fully abridged episode of "Paint it Black" with audio from Rizark's "Zeta Gundam the Abridged Series". * Shammy: The Ultimate Sucky Towel will be the first NikeTube Short to have a sequel short. Category:NikeTube Studios Shows Category:Media Established in 2012 Category:Semi-related Gundam on ROBLOX Material